Till Death Do Us Part
by ImagineSerenity
Summary: Alfred meets Arthur, a young man from England. He is immediately attached to him and would love to have a nice, flourishing relationship with him. However, there is just one problem. Arthur won't stop dying.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello! :) So this idea of a tragic story formed in my head, and I decided to write it out. It may be a bit... bloody. So for those of you who get a bit uncomfortable with graphic stuff, I just wanted to let you know that there would be slight mentioning of blood. Only a tiny bit. :3**

* * *

><p><em>No one will ever love you. You will be cursed to roam this Earth alone. Forever.<em>

* * *

><p>It was a calm Saturday afternoon, and Alfred F. Jones was sitting back in a park bench, enjoying a bagful of McD*nald's hamburgers. Children laughing and playing in the grassy field of the park could be heard in the distance. Trees dotted the park, their leaves turning orange.<p>

Alfred smiled and was about to take another bite of his burger when he heard a voice behind him.

"Er, excuse me, I think you dropped this."

Alfred whipped his head around to see a young man standing behind him, holding up a cellphone decorated with the American flag.

"Woah! Did I drop that! Oh man, thanks, dude! I would've been so dead if I lost that!" Alfred exclaimed, his mouth full of hamburger.

"Uh, yes, you are welcome. Just please don't talk with your mouth full," the man replied, his thick eyebrows furrowing together.

Alfred swallowed the food and grinned. "You have a cool accent, you know that? British, right? That's cool. Hey, do you want one?" Alfred held out his bag of junk food, expecting the man to take a hamburger.

"No thank you. Wait, how many bloody hamburgers do you have in there?"

"Hm?" Alfred looked into the bag, his glasses slipping down his nose. "Only seven. I just wanted a snack."

His bright green eyes stared at the American incredulously before shaking his head. "Right, so I suppose I will be going now."

"No, wait! I have to repay you for finding my cellphone! And you at least have to tell me your name!"

The man sighed. "It's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. And you don't have to get me anything."

"You sure, Arthur? C'mon! As a hero, I wish to treat you to something. How about a cup of coffee?"

"Hero? Well, I prefer tea, thank you very much." Arthur huffed.

"Then tea it is! Come!" Alfred exclaimed, taking Arthur's hand.

Arthur looked down at their hands and blushed. "L-let go of me you git!" He said, trying to shake Alfred's hand off. Instead, Alfred tightened his grip and began pulling poor Arthur towards a row of shops near the park.

"What is wrong with you! Let go! Hey! Are you listening?" Arthur shouted, shaking his arm.

Alfred only grinned. "This shop sells coffee and tea. Let's go here!" Alfred said, stopping at a tiny cafe. He held the door open for the Briton. Arthur paused for a moment, eyeing the American suspiciously before walking into the shop.

* * *

><p>After ordering their drinks, the pair waited at an empty table. Arthur propped his head up with one hand, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable with the awkward silence that hung in the air.<p>

"Soooo, what brings you to America?" Alfred asked, tilting his head.

"Um… Educational purposes." Arthur answered, averting his gaze.

"Oh, ok. Do you got any friends here?"

"…No."

"HAHA! Wow, you're such a loner!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Alfred chuckled. He suddenly paused for a moment, taking a good look at the Briton before him. Arthur stopped from glaring down at the table to look up at Alfred. Cerulean eyes met bright green.

"Has anyone told you that you have really awesome eyes? I mean seriously, dude! Those are the coolest green eyes I have ever seen in my life! I mean this one time I met this Spanish dude who had pretty cool ones too… and not to mention that Russian freak I met with weird purple ones, but hey, your eyes are pretty kick ass!" Alfred blurted, flashing a bright smile.

"I…" Arthur muttered, trailing off.

"Oh hey, our drinks are ready! I'll be right back."

Arthur watched silently as Alfred stood up. "No, no one has ever told me that before," he whispered under his breath.

* * *

><p>"How's the tea?" Alfred asked, taking a sip of his own coffee.<p>

"Fine, thank you." Arthur replied.

"We should hang out some other time! I can be your friend if you like!" Alfred said, grinning.

Arthur's eyes widened. "W-really? You would be my friend?"

"Sure, dude. What's wrong? You look like you've never had a friend before."

"W-what? O-of course I have friends! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Dude, calm down!"

* * *

><p>After the two finished their drinks, they exited the shop and began walking along the cement sidewalk. The cool autumn breeze blew through their blonde hair.<p>

Alfred stopped at a crosswalk looked up at the grey sky. "Looks like it might rain or something! Where are you staying?"

"In an apartment near a University up ahead."

"Really? That's good. It's close. You should hurry before you get rained on. You want me to walk with you there? I _am _the hero, after all. I should protect you from any threats!"

"Uh, no. I'm fine, thank you." Arthur mumbled, beginning to cross the street.

"Wait, I want to get your number befo-"

Alfred's voice was drowned out by the screeching sound of tires against the road. A car had swerved around a corner and was heading towards Arthur. The driver spotted Arthur and slammed his foot on the breaks, but the car didn't stop immediately. Before anyone could react, there was a sickening crunching sound, and Arthur fell to the floor.

Alfred, who still hadn't crossed the street yet, looked horrified at the sight of Arthur, who was a crumpled heap on the floor. Deep crimson blood spread slowly across the road and lay splattered on the car and Alfred's clothes. Then it began to rain.

"…Arthur?" Alfred whimpered, feeling the light drizzle of rain get heavier and heavier. "Arthur, are you okay?"

Arthur didn't answer. Or move. Alfred felt his stomach churn. The smell of blood was beginning to make him sick.

_This can't be happening. _Alfred thought to himself, beginning to shake. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening…! _

Alfred ignored the bystanders that gasped and stood terrified at the gruesome scene before them. The rain was pounding heavily on the ground now. The deep red liquid was beginning to wash away.

"I… I'm sorry Arthur," Alfred said in a hoarse whisper. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

* * *

><p><strong>Wheee, I finished a chapter :O Please review and tell me what you think. Because I love nice reviews. They make me happy :D<strong>

**I'm so sorry if it isn't any good. *bows* **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS THIS TOOK ME A WHILE. I am so thankful for all of you who reviewed, favorited, etc. Please know that you are greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed, sitting on the same park bench he sat on just a few days ago. The weather was the same as it was that day. Even the sky was that same depressing grey. He still couldn't stop thinking about Arthur. Poor, unfortunate Arthur. He tapped his finger on his cellphone.<p>

_Maybe, _he thought. _Maybe if I drop my phone again, Arthur will come and pick it up for me. _

Alfred shook his head. Like that would ever happen. Why was he so hung up on that one guy anyway? Maybe it was because he could've pushed Arthur out of harm's way. Like a _hero _would do. He felt like a complete failure. Perhaps this was all his fault.

Alfred looked out at the vast green field before him. As he was staring blankly at the wet green grass, he saw something from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned to see a tiny figure in the distance with its back facing him. The figure had a head of strangely familiar messy blonde hair.

Without thinking, Alfred ran up to the person and gently tapped them on the shoulder. When the person turned to face Alfred, he gasped.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred exclaimed in disbelief.

Arthur looked just as surprised. He gave Alfred a confused look. "You remember me?"

"Of course I do! You practically died right in front of me! How could I _not _remember you!"

Arthur shook his head. "No, this isn't right," he murmured to himself. "They never remember…"

"They? Who's they? More importantly, how are you still alive? You don't even look hurt at all!"

"Just… Just leave me alone." Arthur mumbled as he turned back around and began walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going? You know, I still have blood stains on my clothes! And it's _your _blood!" Alfred hollered, running after Arthur.

"Idiot! Don't shout those kinds of things in public! Just go away!" Arthur growled, beginning to walk faster.

"Not until you tell me how you're still alive!" Alfred shouted, picking up his own pace.

Now Arthur was running. "It was probably alll in your head! Now go away!"

Alfred was now running too. "Don't tell me…" Alfred began, easily catching up to Arthur. "Don't tell me you're… A GHOST!"

"If I said I was, would you leave me alone?" Arthur asked.

"No way! I'm a hero! Heroes don't run away just because they're scared of g-g-ghosts!" Alfred said, fear evident on his face. He then extended his arm and grabbed Arthur's shoulder, stopping him from running away.

"Don't touch me, you wanker!" Arthur hissed, trying to brush Alfred's hand off.

"You're not a ghost! You're completely solid! Phew! You had me sca- I mean concerned there for a moment!" Alfred laughed, ignoring Arthur's evil glare.

Alfred then placed two hands on Arthur's shoulders and stared intently into his gorgeous green eyes.

"And you're eyes are still full of life!" Alfred said, unaware that Arthur's cheeks were dusted pink.

"You're… not going to leave me alone, are you?" Arthur sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Not until you tell me what happened to you~" Alfred replied, dropping his hands to his side again.

"_You can tell him, Arthur!" _A fairy chirped, floating next to Arthur's head.

"_Besides, he might not remember you the next time anyway, so it wouldn't matter," _another fairy whispered.

"I suppose you guys are right," Arthur said, facing the fairies that had appeared next to him just a few moments ago.

"Dude, who are you talking to?" Alfred asked.

"Doesn't concern you! Now do you want to know why I'm here or not?" Arthur said, folding his arms.

"YES. TELL ME!"

* * *

><p>The two were now sitting on the floor in Arthur's apartment living room after Arthur insisted that they speak in a private place.<p>

"Alright, what I am about to tell you is something you cannot tell anyone else, understand?" Arthur said. Alfred nodded.

"It happened a few years ago, when I was about twenty-one," Arthur began.

"Twenty-one? I'm still nineteen! How old are you now?" Alfred blurted.

"Twenty-three, now shut up. As I was saying, I was about twenty-one at the time. I was studying abroad in Russia whe-"

"Russia? That's crazy, man! I met a Russian dude once, and he was fucking _insane! _It must've been super cold there too!" Alfred interrupted.

"I swear, if you interrupt me one more time, not only will I not tell you what you want to know, but I will shove marmalade down your throat." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"Marmalade? That's brutal, dude! I'm sorry, I'll stop talking!"

"Good. Where was I? Oh right, Russia. So I was in Russia, and I met this woman who was sulking against a wall of this store I had just gotten out of. Really pretty girl, actually, so I decided to ask her what was wrong. She told me that her older brother would continue to avoid her and would refuse to marry her. Then she went on about how she would kill all who got in her way and how she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. I was a bit surprised by this, since she was apparently in love with her _brother, _but I decided not to say anything and I just left. The next day, I saw that girl again, but this time she was chasing this tall fellow who seemed to be crying. She was shouting things about marriage and 'becoming one.' I felt rather sorry for the poor man so I grabbed the girl's arm and prevented her from running after the man just long enough for the man to disappear from view. The girl was absolutely furious with me, and as soon as I let her go, she took out a knife from her pocket. She screamed some words in a language I didn't understand and then said 'no one will ever love you. You will be cursed to roam this Earth alone. Forever.' Then she stabbed me. It hurt like hell, might I add. But anyway, I blacked out, and when I woke up, I was in an old cemetery not far from where I was stabbed. I didn't have any wounds on me, though, which was strange. However, once I left Russia and returned to England, I found out that none of my friends or family remembered me. My own brothers claimed they've never seen me before in their lives. On top of that, I would occasionally be in some kind of major accident that takes my life, but I would always wake back up in a random cemetery without any wounds. I tried making new friends again, but every time I died and came back to life, they wouldn't remember me anymore. After a while, I just stopped trying. I moved to America just recently, and now I'm here, telling you this story."

Alfred's mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were wide behind his glasses. "That sucks!" Alfred finally said. "How do you get jobs if your bosses don't remember you?"

Arthur shrugged. "I show them my employee I.D. and whatnot."

"How many times have you been killed already?"

"Lost count."

"Have you like, just gotten used to dying already?"

"No. It still hurts a lot and it always catches me by surprise."

"Did getting hit by a car hurt?"

"Of course it did!"

"Where did you wake up?"

"This quiet little cemetery not far from here."

"Do you like, see your own grave?"

"No, it disappears once I wake up."

"That's crazy! Like magic or something, right!"

"Dark magic, I suppose."

"Man," Alfred whispered. "That's tough. Dying all the time and not being able to do anything about it. Will you officially die of old age some day?"

"I don't think so. I haven't physically aged since twenty-one."

"So, you're gonna be like, a million years old and still look like that?"

"Maybe."

"Wait, then how do I still remember you? Didn't you already die?"

"That's the weird part. I don't know why you haven't forgotten about me."

"Dude, I don't think I ever want to forget about you! You are the most epic-est person I've ever met!"

"Epic-est isn't even a word, idiot!" Arthur said, ignoring how happy Alfred's comment made him feel deep inside.

"It should be," Alfred mumbled. "Hey, you know what? I'm going to help you reverse this curse that the crazy Russian chick put on you!"

"She's Belarusian."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Hm, what was her name?"

"Natalia. At least I think it is. That's what the tall man she was chasing called her."

"Natalia…" Alfred said, scratching his head. "Maybe we should try and find her again and ask her to reverse the curse!"

"Idiot, I don't think she's just going to kindly reverse whatever curse she put on me. And how are we even going to find her again? She could be anywhere right now."

"Maybe we can go to Russia!"

"I am _not _flying to Russia with you."

"C'mon Arthur! It will be cool!"

"It's almost winter! Do you know how cold it's going to be there?"

"I can handle anything!"

"What if she's not even _in_ Russia?"

"Uh… Was the guy she was chasing wearing a scarf?"

"What does that have to do with- ugh. Yes. He was, actually."

"Did he have purple eyes and grey-ish hair?"

"…Yes. How do you kn-"

"I THINK I'VE MET HIM BEFORE!" Alfred declared.

He then proceeded to take out his phone. "That's the crazy Russian guy I mentioned earlier! If I found out where he is, than it's pretty likely his sister is there too. Hey, now that I really think about it, I've met Natalia before too! …That girl has issues."

"Really? I never would have guessed, even though she _completely ruined my life._" Arthur said sourly.

"Aw, stop being so bitter." Alfred said, dialing a number. "As the hero, I will save you from this miserable existence!"

"Yeah right, you-"

"YELLO?" Alfred shouted into his phone. "Yeah, dude, this is Alfred. No, don't hang up! This is important! I just want to know where you are right now. NO, I'm not going to do anything bad! …Really? Sweet! …Dude, why are you crying? Hey, are you okay? …Who's coming? …Hello?"

Alfred looked at his phone and frowned. "He hung up."

"Well? Where is he?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"'Somewhere in America' is what he said," Alfred replied.

"That's stupid! Did he even say which state?"

"Nope!"

"…"

"Aw, cheer up, Arthur! No matter what, I'm going to help you break this curse once and for all!" Alfred declared.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was pretty much a big explanation of why Arthur is alive... Don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapter a bit more... exciting? Ivan will make his appearance next! WHOO IVAN! And yes, I so totally made Belarus the bad guy. Or gal. But I luv her xD <strong>

**Please review and tell meh what you think! Reviews will earn you a free imaginary hamburger from our beloved Alfred :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, I finished... OTL It is like 4 in the morning... but I just had to finish this. Thank you again for reading the story and liking it :3 I love you all. **

* * *

><p>"You've <em>got <em>to be joking," Arthur grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Do you really think we can find your Russian friend _here?_"

"He's not really my friend! And his name is Ivan… I think. But anyways, I'm sure we can find him if we look hard enough!" Alfred insisted.

"He didn't specifically say where he was! He just said he was somewhere in the U.S.! Do you have any idea how big this country is? He could be anywhere!"

"You gotta think positive, Arthur!"

"Whatever."

"Besides, this means I get to spend more time with you," Alfred said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"…Alright then." Arthur muttered. He then took a good look around the city they were walking in. Various shops were lined up next to each other, all displaying their merchandise through glass windows. A few other people were walking briskly along the sidewalk. The leaves of the trees that stood along the sidewalk were starting to turn brown.

"It's starting to get colder here." Alfred said, rubbing his arms. "You must be cold too! You want me to hug you to keep you warm?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much." Arthur replied.

"You sure? We should at least hold hands! You're not wearing any gloves to keep your hands warm!"

"NO! And don't you have work or school?"

"Well, I've got a part time job at McD*nald's, but that's not 'till tomorrow!"

"Oh, wonderful. And I suppose you're not going to be leaving me alone anytime soon are you?"

"Of course not! I said I was going to help you break this curse didn't I? The hero will save the day!"

"Great." Arthur said sarcastically.

"Oh right, we gotta go look for Ivan! Hm… If I was a Russian, where would I be?" Alfred mused. "Hey! Let's try looking over there!"

* * *

><p>"This is just a random clothes store. And it looks like he's not even in here." Arthur huffed.<p>

"Oh… Well, I just thought since this store was selling scarves that he would be here!" Alfred said.

"Let's just go." Arthur said, about to exit the store. He stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"I sense there's something wrong…"

Arthur turned to see the cashier of the store standing there, pointing a slender finger at him. Parts of his light blonde hair was clipped back with a cross-shaped pin, and there was a peculiar gravity-defying hair curl that bounced next to his head.

"Er, can I help you?"

"You… you radiate strange energy. Like… bad energy. It seems like death is very near for you."

"Um…"

"Woah! How could you tell? Are you like, a magician or something?" Alfred shouted.

The cashier shrugged. "I just notice things. But seriously, you don't look good, sir. Like someone cursed you or something. Oh, I guess that was a bit sudden. Sorry, I just thought I should warn you about… stuff. Oh, my boss told me not to say weird things like this… I drive customers away…"

"Wait, you know about all this cursing and magic?" Arthur asked.

"Sure I do. I also notice that little fairy floating next to your head."

Arthur turned to see a tiny pink fairy fluttering her wings. She gave Arthur a smile.

"Fairy? I don't see a fairy!" Alfred protested.

Arthur ignored him. "So, can you tell me a little about this curse I have?"

The cashier rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, it looks like a very powerful and negative curse, and by the looks of it, you've had it for a while. It doesn't look like it will go away anytime soon, unfortunately."

"Is there a way to break the curse?" Arthur asked.

"Hard to say. But maybe you can find a loophole or something."

"Dude! You should totally join us in our journey to break this guy's curse! It will be so epic! We could be an epic kick ass trio!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I gotta stay here and do my job. Sorry."

"Aw, ok. Come find us if you change your mind or something!" Alfred said. "Alright, Arthur, we still gotta find that Russian, so we better get going before it gets dark."

* * *

><p>"It's been 3 hours and we still cannot find Ivan. Why don't you just call him and ask for a proper address or at least a state." Arthur said, standing against a wall in a small book shop.<p>

Alfred set down a comic book he was reading. "Ok, fine. Let's get out of this store first so I have better reception."

As the two were walking towards the front of the store, Arthur, who was too busy staring at the floor to pay attention to his surroundings, ran into something hard. He staggered backwards and looked up to see that he had bumped into a rather tall man. The man looked down and smiled.

"Sorry about that." He said.

Arthur stood stunned at the man before him. His familiar accent, his same old worn scarf, his prominent nose, his gray hair…

_No way, _Arthur thought incredulously.

Alfred gave a hearty laugh. "Hahaha! Ivan! Long time no see, man! How've you been?" He then turned to Arthur. "See? I told you we would find him!"

"I've been fine, Alfred." Ivan said. "Except for maybe the problem with my sister. She's been very persistent lately."

"Is Natalia here with you now? Me and Arthur here need to talk with her!"

Ivan stiffened. "I… I don't know. I hope she's not."

Alfred then noticed three shaking people behind Ivan. "Hey, the trio is here with you too?"

"Da."

"How's it going, Toris?"

Toris poked his head out from behind Ivan. His usual wavy brown hair stopped at his chin. "O-oh, h-hello Alfred! It is s-so nice to see you."

Another one with glasses and short blonde hair gave Alfred a wave. The shortest one did the same.

"Hey Eduard. Hi Raivis."

The shortest of the trio, Raivis, let out a sob. "Alfreeeed! Please help us! I'm so scared…"

"Shut uuuuup…" Eduard warned, nervously glancing at Ivan.

Ivan gave a hostile smile. "Now's not the time to be socializing so much, da? I have important errands to run, and you must all help me."

"Y-yes sir," the trio replied in unison.

Alfred laughed nervously. "Try not to be so hard on them, Ivan…"

Arthur gave an awkward cough. "Er, hello Ivan. So, are you sure you do not know where your younger sister is?"

"Yes, I am sure. And I do not want to know where she is! I came here to look around the store, but I better leave now before she finds me and… I better not think about it. Ah, good bye then!" Ivan said, walking quickly towards the exit.

"Great, how are we suppose to find Natalia now?" Arthur grumbled, still at the book store.

"Well, if Ivan said she was going to find him, then that means she's here in America too! Maybe we could follow Ivan. Or we could get lucky and run into her in the streets!"

"Well, I-"

Arthur was cut off by a loud scream. Customers in the shop were starting to make their way out of the store as fast as they could. Thick black smoke was drifting out from the back of the store, shrouding the bookshelves in darkness.

"Fire! We gotta get out of here!" Alfred yelled, grabbing Arthur's hand and sprinting towards the exit. Hot flames were engulfing the shop quickly, devouring books and merchandise. The tiny book store was already beginning to crumble under the heat.

Suddenly, a large bookshelf toppled over and landed on Arthur's leg, causing him to stumble and fall.

"Shit," Arthur hissed, grimacing. "Looks like it's the end for me. Go, Alfred. Don't worry about me."

"N-no! I can't leave you here! I can help you get out of here alive!" Alfred cried, trying desperately to get the bookshelf off of Arthur's leg. The place was getting dangerously hot, and the fire was now surrounding the store.

"No! Alfred, go now! I'll be fine! I'll come and find you when I get back! Just save yourself! You only have _one _life!" Arthur shouted, pushing Alfred towards the exit. "The bookshelf is too heavy for you to lift, and it's too hot for you to touch now! Hurry! Go!"

"Please, Arthur! I don't want you to die again!"

"I don't want you dead either, ok?" Arthur said, beginning to cough. The smoke was very thick, and it was hovering over the entire store. Books were beginning to melt, and both men were sweating. The flames were only getting bigger. The exit was beginning to collapse.

"We're so close to the exit, we're so close!"

"DAMMIT, ALFRED! GO! I promise I'll see you again, ok? Just go! Hurry, the building is going to collapse!"

Alfred hesitated but then nodded begrudgingly. He gave Arthur one last pleading look before running through the exit and out into the open. Firemen pulled him away from the store and proceeded to shoot the burning shop with water. Sirens wailed as more cars stopped near the store. Moments later, the book store crumbled from the heat and collapsed on itself. A small cry of pain could be heard from inside, but it cut off quickly and was replaced by the roar of the flames that still struggled against the water that was being sprayed on it.

"Arthur…" Alfred croaked as paramedics were checking on him. "I'm so sorry, Arthur."

He gazed up at the smoke-filled sky and sighed. He just hoped he would see Arthur again soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, poor Alfred. Don't beat yourself up like that x3 And yes, I killed Arthur again. Tee-hee. And I managed to squeeze in Ivan, the Baltic Trio, and Norway! Yayy! Sorry if that Norway part was a bit random. He will appear with a more important role in the next chapter~<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you all think! **


End file.
